Recuerdas mi nombre?
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Te encontre de nuevo... ahora no te pienso dejar ir


_"Recuerdas mi nombre?"_

-Tu nombre es…- esas palabras salieron de nuestros labios, aunque no te conocía de ninguna manera mi ser me decia lo contrario… este me decia, el es, el es lo que has estado buscando hace tanto tiempo

Años pasando con ese sentimiento en mi pecho de que constante búsqueda, el sentir que algo me faltaba, el sentirse incompleta… ese sentimiento me habia traido muchas emociones mas, a veces sentía tristeza de una manera insana, a veces pensaba que estaba loca y otras simplemente me convencia de que lo debía de buscar, todas y cada una de estas acciones se repitieron sin cesar, no pasaba ni un solo segundo en el que ese sentimiento estuviera presente, cada conversación, paso e incluso respiro era acompañado de ese presentimiento... Pero… solo fueron unos segundos, solo pasaron unos pocos segundos para darme cuenta de que tu eras lo que buscaba, tus ojos llamaron mi atención mientras que los mios llamaron la tuya, ambos nos vimos con anhelo teniendo ese presentimiento de que te habia encontrado

-Mitsuha…?-

-Taki…-Kun?-

Ambos pronunciamos esas palabras con delicadeza, no tenia idea del como es que sabia tu nombre, o por lo menos no por los siguientes segundos… pero entonces algo paso… fue algo raro… endemoniadamente raro, sentí como si una puerta dentro de mi cabeza se abriera de golpe, entonces fui capaz de verlo

- _Mitsuha aun hay tiempo-_

 _-Escribamos nuestros nombres para que al desperter no los olvidemos-_

 _-No recuerdo su nombre!-_

 _-Te amo…-_

 _-Taki-kun!-_

Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que en algun momento fui capaz de olvidar regresaron de golpe a mi con el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre, abri los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad, tu hiciste lo mismo pues al parecer en este momento experimentabas lo mismo que yo, fue tan raro… mi gesto paso a quebrarse por completo mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro con mas intensidad. Lo recordaba, recordaba a ese chico el cual estaba enfrente de mi, es mas, no tenia idea del como fui capaz de olvidarlo por que despues de todo… yo lo amaba.

-TAKI-KUN!-

-MITSUHA!-

Gritamos con fuerza mientras el subia las escaleras a un velocidad increíble, te veias tan desesperado, llorabas mientras amenazaste con caer varias veces por la velocidad de tus pasos, pero yo no era la excepción tambien baje los pocos escalones que pude con bastante prisa aunque en el tercero termine por tropezarme, tu me atrapaste al ver que iba a caer, me sostuviste entre tus brazos, el contacto fue tan calido que incluso pasado algunos segundos nosotros no nos movimos

-Te busque tanto tiempo!- Taki lloraba mientras este me abrazaba como si no me quisiera dejar ir de nuevo, aunque yo seguia el mismo ejemplo –Mitsuha… eres mitsuha… cierto?-

Hundi mi rostro en su hombro intentando contener las lagrimas, lo cual era completamente imposible –S-Soy yo Taki-kun… por fin te encontre-

El chico duro un segundo en silencio para luego hablar –No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe… me sentía tan incompleto, tan desolado, nada tenia sentido para mi desde que nos despedimos en lo alto de la montaña-

Rei un poco ante la declaración del chico –No hubiéramos pasado por todo esto si hubieras escrito tu nombre en lugar de decir "te amo" en la palma de mi mano- suspire con una inmensa felicidad aun aferrándome al chico –Eres un tonto…-

Taki rio nerviosamente –Tal vez si fue un poco tonto de mi parte… pero, al menos aquí estas- este se separo del abrazo, poso sus manos en mis hombros para luego verme de frente –Estas aquí… sobreviviste…-

El chico habia crecido en casi todos los aspectos, su voz era mas madura, habia crecido unos centímetros mas por lo que ahora era incluso mas alto que la ultima vez que lo vi, sus hombros eran mas anchos y sus rasgos eran mas definidos… ahora que lo pienso habia cambiado por completo, lo único que seguia igual era su peinado el cual siempre fue algo peculiar para mi.

Sonreí de mejilla a mejilla –Lo hice por que tu me salvaste, me encontraste incluso atravez del tiempo-

-Te dije que sin importar donde estuvieras… siempre te encontraría

Y asi fue… el me encontró otra vez en esta ocasión, ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida, tenia una sensación de que en verdad todo lo que antes consideraba importante ya no lo era. Fue el dia que me encontre con mi persona predestinada, un chico tan tonto, pero tan decidido, tan terco pero tan lindo…

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente antes de que me diera cuenta, fue un poco divertido si me lo preguntan, no podíamos despertar ni un solo dia sin enviarle un mensaje un tanto peculiar al otro dependiendo de quien fuera el primero en despertar

 **Recuerdas mi nombre?**

Esa era nuestra forma de saludarnos y de despedirnos, lo usábamos como un seguro para no olvidarnos de nuevo, eso era algo que ninguno de los dos creía posible ahora que nos reencontramos, pero el solo pensamiento de que eso pudiera pasar hizo que tuviéramos esa pequeña costumbre, Taki-kun y yo empezamos a salir oficialmente creo que justo el mismo dia que nos reencontramos, fue algo un poco apresurado considerando que no nos veíamos hace años, pero ninguno de los dos quiso perder ni un solo momento, fue tan divertida nuestra relación las primeras semanas, el como nos poníamos nerviosos con cada cita aun siendo mayores, eramos como unos niños que apenas sabían que era estar tomado de la mano.

Nuestro primer beso fue tan típico y cliché que incluso llegue a reclamarte por haberlo hecho de esa manera, pero en verdad estaba feliz de que lo hubieras hecho, habíamos entrado al cine en una de nuestras innumerables citas, ambos pretendíamos ver la película aunque era mas que claro que ninguno lograba concentrarse pues la sala estaba vacia, tomaste nuestro primer beso como pareja y sobre todo este era el primer beso de ambos, fue tan torpe que incluso llegamos a incomodarnos cuando terminamos, pero lo seguimos intentando hasta que por fin logramos tener un contacto decente. Te amaba de todas las maneras posibles, aun siendo un chico algo desafortunado con las cosas a tu alrededor eras perfecto.

Te pusiste tan feliz cuando por fin conseguiste un trabajo que lo primero que hiciste fue invitarme a cenar, me dijiste que querias dibujar un medio ambiente parecido a el pueblo donde vivía, eso me emociono mucho, eras tan soñador que incluso tuve que calmarte para que bajaras la voz en el restaurante.

Poco a poco nuestra relación se fue haciendo mucho mas profunda, al punto de que ya no nos guardábamos ni siquiera el mas minimo detalle de nuestra vida, no queríamos ocultar nada, aunque era algo imposible para ambos considerando que el estuvo en mi cuerpo y yo estuve en el suyo.

Conociste a mi familia por primera vez en mi cumpleaños, ese momento fue uno de los mas hermosos y a la vez divertidos de mi vida, el verte como llegabas por la puerta con un ramo de flores en tus manos hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, tambien fue divertido por tu expresión al "conocer" a mi hermana, abuela y Padre, sobre todo tu expresión se hizo un tanto sombria con este ultimo, te interrogaron de una manera tan intensa que parecio que eras un criminal. Lo único que me dijiste era "Le grite a tu papa en tu cuerpo, como se supone que debo actuar?!" fue algo comico por no decir mas, pero me contuve de hablar.

Poco despues pasaron mas cosas, salimos aun mas, conoci a tu padre, aunque claro ya lo conocía, intente ser la mejor persona que podia y tu me correspondias de la misma manera, te invite a la Boda de mis amigos y aunque ellos no lo supieran tus amigos, ambos te recibieron con los brazos abiertos, tu fuiste demasiado entusiasta con ambos, les dijiste que te agradaban e incluso tenshi dijo que su actitud se le hacia algo familiar, despues de eso la fiesta siguió toda la noche sin parar, hasta que fue el momento donde nuestras vidas cambiarian para siempre… cuando lanzaron el ramo tu estabas bebiendo con mi amigo mientras veias divertido a todas como querían tomar aquellas rosas, creo que escupiste el liquido que estabas bebiendo cuando el ramo por fin cayo, y como anillo al dedo cayo justamente en mis brazos, no me tuve que esforzar ni siquiera en intentar alcanzalo pues el vino a mi. Mis amigos empezaron a bromear contigo, yo me puse roja de tal cosa, no esperaba en lo mas minimo que eso pasara, pero creo que las bromas de todos te afectaron la cabeza… sabes por que te lo digo? Por que solo unas pocas semanas despues tu me propusiste matrimonio, fue tan romántico, me llevaste a un pueblo muy parecido al mio, te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando en una subida de montaña sacaste el anillo y te pusiste de rodillas frente a mi… no, jamas la habrias imaginado. Acepte sin dejar pasar ni un solo segundo, fui tan feliz en ese momento que queria abrazarte y jamas soltarte.

"Recuerdas mi nombre?" fueron tus palabras a lo que yo solo te correspondi con un beso

Los siguientes meses fueron frenéticos de una manera insana, tu trabajabas demasiado para poder ganar mas dinero, querias ser capaz de darme la mejor boda del mundo, yo tambien me esforzaba en mi trabajo, poco antes de nuestra boda, ambos decidimos vivir juntos, al principio tuve miedo, pero luego me di cuenta que el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu era un regalo, uno que jamas en mi vida querria desperdiciar.

El dia de la boda llego, todo fue tan normal para mi hasta que llegue al altar, tu vistiendo un traje tan elegante, tus amigos estaban presentes, mis amigos estaban presentes, pero lo que importaba era el como ambos estábamos ahí, la ceremonia empezo siendo lenta, pero haciendo que yo me emocionara cada vez mas, cuando la frase final llego solo me emocione aun mas "Puede besar a la novia"

Me acerque a Taki y pregunte solo algo "Recuerdas mi nombre" el solto una risa ironica y unio nuestros labios en un lazo que nos determinaba como marido y mujer.

Un pueblo nuevo fue construido alrededor de un lago, Taki y su empresa de trabajo lo habían hecho, poco despues de nuestra boda pasamos a que ese lugar fuera nuestra luna de miel donde por fin por primera vez nos volvimos uno, en ese momento no lo sabíamos pero pasados algunos meses aun en nuestra luna de miel llego una noticia que nos impacto a ambos

"Taki-kun… Vamos a ser papas!"

La emoción fue tanta que nos volvimos locos de tanta felicidad, saltamos, corrimos y gritamos. El bebe nacio unos pocos meses despues, era un varon tan lindo que se llegaba a parecer a mi con mi pelo negro lacio. Le dimos un nombre para luego quedarnos a vivir en el pueblo que se parecia tanto a mi hogar natal. Eramos tan felices que inclusive tuvimos otro bebe, esta era una niña, a diferencia del pequeño esta tenia un cabello mas parecido al de Taki aunque claro este para una mujer

Fuimos tan felices, cada vez que Taki llegaba a casa solo lo recibia con un "Hola! Recuerdas mi nombre?" mientras que los niños los recibían con emoción, le preguntaban sobre su trabajo en la mesa mientras yo cocinaba, el ambiente era tan calido que incluso te podias volver adicta a este.

Pero como todos lo sabemos, el tiempo vuela de una manera injusta, siempre llendo mas rápido por lo que los recuerdos son lo único que queda por almacenar… nuestros hijos crecieron demasiado rápido, ellos se fueron a la ciudad donde buscaron trabajo despues de graduarse, mas años pasaron, y muchos mas hasta que nos dimos cuentas de que por fin eramos abuelos… todo era tan rápido que era triste pero a la vez era hermoso

Ahora Taki-kun y yo eramos mayores… demasiado mayores…

-Mitsuha… fui tan feliz a tu lado- confeso el hombre el cual solo tomaba mi mano mientras yo estaba recostada en la camilla –Fui tan feliz- las lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro mientras yo simplemente sonreí

-No llores…- susurre débilmente mientras sentía como las fuerzas se desvanecían de mi ser, pero con una gran felicidad latente de mi corazón –Hicimos de todo… mi único arrepentimiento es no poder quedarme aun mas tiempo contigo… te amo Taki-kun, solo… desearía poder verte una vez mas-

El hombre solo asintió con una sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro, sus ojos seguían llorando, pero el tenia un gesto de autentica felicidad –Tonta… te lo he dicho una infinidad de veces… no importa donde estes … siempre te encontrare-

Sonreí ante las palabras del hombre para luego por fin sentir como mis fuerzas desaparecían… de una manera que sabia que no volverían, me sumia en un sueño tan profundo que era tranquilo, pero antes de caer por completo en este alce por ultimas vez mi voz mientras sentía la calidez que me transmitia la mano de la persona que ame toda mi vida

-Taki-kun… Recuerdas mi nombre?-

Juraría que escuche como rompia en llantos pero entre esos llantos solo escuche una oración demasiado sencilla pero que me hizo sentir aliviada

- _Claro que lo recuerdo… tu nombre es Mitsuha, la persona de la que me enamore… duerme bien, pronto ire contigo-_


End file.
